Imprinten oneshot
by SonicScrewdrivers
Summary: Jacob is Renesmee's zielverwant. Dat is leuk en wel - maar wat gebeurt er als Renesmee erachter komt dat Jacob met haar moeder gezoend heeft? Nederlandse oneshot/Dutch oneshot


Imprinten

"Mam!" riep Renesmee uit. "Wil je mij en Jake alsjeblieft wat privacy geven?" Ik keek vluchtig naar Jacobs ontblootte borst en keek hem toen met één opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. "Mam!" gilde Renesmee weer.

"Jacob, kan ik je even spreken?" Renesmee keek me razend aan, maar voor deze ene keer nam ik de moeite niet om te reageren. Jacob beet op zijn lip trok snel zijn shirt weer aan.

"Ik kom zo terug, Nessie," zei hij en toen volgde hij me de kamer uit. Ik pakte hem meteen vast aan zijn shirt en zo sleepte ik hem mee naar buiten. Toen ik zeker wist dat Renesmee ons niet meer zou kunnen horen draaide ik me om. Ik vocht even tegen mijn schild en riep Edward in mijn gedachten. Daarna focuste ik me weer op Jacob.

"Bella, alsjeblieft, wees redelijk. Ze is volwassen, dat weer je net zo goed –"

"Jacob." Mijn toon was angstaanjagender dan ik bedoeld had en ook een stuk kwader dan Jacob verwacht had; ik kon de schok over zijn gezicht zien schieten voordat hij zichzelf weer bijeengeraapt had. "Wát was jij aan het doen, als ik vragen was?"

"Bella, kom op. Lichamelijk gezien is ze ouder dan toen jij dit met Edward –"

"Jacob!" donderde ik. "Ze is nog níet zo oud als ik was! Ik weet dat ze zich ongelofelijk snel ontwikkeld, maar dat maakt me niets uit! En daarnaast… blijft het ietwat verontrustend om te zien voor mij. Of jullie nou voor elkaar bestemd zijn of niet." Edward kwam uit het bos tevoorschijn. Hij had maar één seconde nodig om erachter te komen wat er aan de hand was; van paniek ging zijn gezichtuitdrukking over in een mengeling van walging en horror toen hij Jacobs gedachten hoorde. Hij kwam naast me staan, zijn arm om mijn heup en keek Jacob beschuldigend aan.

"Dit is zo oneerlijk!" barstte die uit. "Jullie weten toch dat dit niet mijn schuld is! Jullie wisten dat dit zou gebeuren! Ze is nou eenmaal mijn zielsverwant. Daar kan ik toch niets aan doen?"

"Maar kan je het dan tenminste ergens ánders doen?" riep ik wanhopig. "Jacob, ik begrijp echt wel dat – waarom – ik begrijp het wel! Maar kan je je voorstellen dat het voor mij nogal raar is om binnen te lopen in de kamer van mijn dochter en mijn beste vriend met haar te zien flikflooien? Mijn beste vriend die ooit verliefd op mij was!"

"Denk je echt dat dat bij mij niet voor verwarde gevoelens zorgt af en toe? Als ik had mogen kiezen had ik ook niet gekozen voor de dochter van het meisje dat mijn hart keer op keer brak hoor!" Ik kon voelen hoe mijn gezichtsuitdrukking veranderde van kwade wanhoop naar pijn en verdriet. Jacob zag het ook; hij sloeg zijn ogen beschaamd neer. "Sorry. Dat was niet mijn bedoeling."

"Jacob," zei Edward. "Het is lang geleden dat jij op Bella–" Hij slikte even. "Het is lang geleden. En de herinneringen zijn voor Bella niet heel levendig, aangezien het menselijke herinneringen zijn. Maar… dat betekent niet dat ze het niet meer weet. Ik weet het ook nog en voor mij zijn de herinneringen kristalhelder. Het is gewoon nogal vreemd om dan binnen te komen en jou met onze dochter te zien, wetende dat het ooit je wens was dat je dat met Bella kon doen!" Er viel een ongemakkelijke stilte; niemand dacht graag terug aan die tijd. Opeens hoorde ik een hartslag, niet ver hiervandaan. Een hartslag die net iets te snel was voor een mens. Door het gepraat was het me niet eerder opgevallen, maar nu was het geluid opeens duidelijk hoorbaar.

"Oh, nee," fluisterde ik. Edwards gezicht en dat van Jacob veranderde op precies hetzelfde moment in een afspiegeling van mijn afschuw.

"Wát?" donderde het door het bos heen. Ik voelde hoe Edward naast me in steen veranderde en ik wist dat ik net zo stil stond. Renesmee kwam de open plek opgestormd. "Wát?" gilde ze weer. Ze keek mij en Jacob razend aan. "Jullie? Jullie waren sámen?" Haar stem schoot een octaaf omhoog van razernij. Ik hoorde de rest van de familie al aankomen rennen, zich waarschijnlijk afvragend wat Renesmee zo overstuur had gemaakt. Renesmee richtte haar aandacht op Jacob. "Jij hebt wat met mijn moeder gehad? Jij hebt – Zeg me dat dit een hele, hele zieke grap is!" Ik liet mijn hoofd hangen, net als Jacob.

"Renesmee, alsjeblieft, luister even naar me," zei Edward smekend. "Dat is niet echt wat er is gebeurd."  
"Wat dan wel?" donderde Renesmee. Op dat moment kwamen Esme, Carlisle en Alice de open plek oprennen. Ze werden al snel gevolgd door de andere drie leden van de familie. Alice keek geschokt om zich heen, duidelijk geïrriteerd door haar blindheid door de aanwezigheid van Jacob en Renesmee. Esme was in paniek, Carlisle verbaasd. Emmett had een grote grijns op zijn gezicht, Rosalie keek kwaad naar Jacob en Jasper concentreerde zich duidelijk op de emoties die van de aanwezige personen afstraalde. Geweldig. Alsof dit gesprek niet vervelend genoeg was zonder getuigen.

"Lieverd, alsjeblieft. Ik heb nooit iets met Jacob gehad. Ik heb met niemand iets gehad, behalve je vader," zei ik sussend.

"Oh, nee," mompelde Alice.

"Dit kan interessant worden," zei Emmett. Esme schoot een waarschuwende blik zijn kant uit en richtte haar aandacht toen weer op de ruzie.

"Wat was er dan wel aan de hand?" Renesmee leek ook niet maar een klein beetje gerustgesteld te zijn door mijn woorden.

"Nou, ik , nou ja, toen je vader een paar maanden weg was toen je moeder en hij elkaar nog maar net kende…" mompelde Jacob. Hij keek wanhopig naar mij voor steun maar ik wist ook niet hoe ik hiermee om moest gaan. Hij haalde diep adem en vervolgde: "Bella kwam naar mij toe voor troost. We werden erg goede vrienden, alleen… Nou ja, voor mij was het meer. Voor Bella niet, maar voor mij wel en, tja, eigenlijk…" Hij haalde nog eens diep adem. "Eigenlijk ben ik pas over Bella heen gekomen na jouw geboorte, toen ik jou voor het eerst zag." Renesmee keek furieus om zich heen.

"En dat wisten jullie allemaal?" gilde ze. Zelfs Emmett schrok van de kracht van haar woede en zijn glimlach verdween van zijn gezicht. Iedereen knikte beschaamd. De woede in Renesmee's ogen werd nu overschaduwd door iets anders; een gevoel van verraad, pijn. "Hoe konden jullie dat nou voor me verborgen houden?" vroeg ze met een gepijnigde stem.

"We dachten dat het beter zou zijn, dat je relatie met Jacob beter zou gaan als je het niet wist." Edward keek Renesmee smekend aan. "We hadden het je moeten vertellen, dat weet ik, maar… Hoe hadden we dat moeten doen? Hoe vertel je je dochter dat de jongen die al van haar hield als baby ook van haar moeder gehouden had op dezelfde manier? Als het helpt… Zijn liefde voor jou is sterker dan die voor je moeder ooit geweest is." Pijn schoot eventjes over mijn gezicht, maar ik wist het snel weer te verbergen.

"Het spijt me zo, lieverd, maar we wisten gewoon niet… Niet hoe." Renesmee keek me aan, tranen in haar ogen.

"Dat zal wel. Ik ga even rennen. Ik ben over een paar uur wel terug, denk ik." Iedereen knikte terneergeslagen. Renesmee verdween tussen de bomen, door haar hele familie nagekeken. Ze zou wel terugkomen. Als de tijd rijp was. Maar het deed toch ongelofelijk veel pijn om haar zo weg te zien gaan. De pijn deed me denken aan het gat dat ik gevoeld had in mijn borstkas toen Edward me verlaten had. Het was dan wel een menselijke herinnering; die pijn herinnerde ik me maar al te goed. Ik sloeg mijn armen om Edwards nek en huilde zonder tranen.


End file.
